


Shepard Comes Home (It's Sinking In)

by StrandsofNehn



Series: Viola Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Normandy, coming home, when shepard cracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandsofNehn/pseuds/StrandsofNehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is back on the Normandy, stakes are as high as they can get and for once, she's okay with that. At least for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard Comes Home (It's Sinking In)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it. Its really short but I had a "yes,good" moment so its staying like it is. Kudos and comments are incredibly encouraging!

She is pretty sure she's crazy. Pretty sure. Probably cracked. Why else would she be laughing?

It hit her half way to the main battery from the mess and for the love of god, please shut up Shepard. She can't be laughing in front of the crew like a mad woman.

Her lips make a sputtering noise.

Stop it!!

She walks faster to the relative safety of the main battery. As soon as the doors closes behind her she can't help but let it out. She's gasping and laughing and her eyes are tearing and oh god, when's the last time she laughed this hard?

Garrus steps out from behind the battery. She can't bring herself to acknowledge him beyond a brief bit of eye contact, her gaze concerningly amused and his amusingly concerned.

Heh. That is also a bit funny.

"Uh, Shepard?"

She will deny with her dying breath that the sound that she makes in a response is a giggle.

And all that does os make him raise his brow plates before smiling himself. Ugh, he is so cute. Sexy. She missed him. Her giggles fade but she still smiles. Oh, how she has missed him.

They have only just started out, Menae just a few days ago. Earth just a few days before that. There’s absolutely no reason she should be this happy. But she is. Happy. Coming back to the Normandy, even after everything, is coming home for her. And she can feel herself relaxed in a way she hasn't been since before Anderson told her they were headed to Eden Prime.

Garrus is still smiling, "better?"

"Yes," she even _sounds_  happy. "I guess I needed that."

"Not going crazy are you?"

She shouldn't be smiling this much, "No more than usual. You?"

He's by his terminal now, she could reach out and touch his arm if she wanted to. "No more than usual."

She decides she wanted to, and steps closer to him, wraps her arms around his middle. "I missed you."

He hums a contented note and hugs her back.


End file.
